Doesn't Know
by PlentyOfFun
Summary: I know something Karin doesn't know, not even my best friend Ino knows, only Sasuke is the one who knows. ONE-SHOT LEMON! Saku/Sasu


She **doesn't know**.

She **doesn't** need to **know**.

--

"Sasuke-Kunnnnnnn!"

Karin, the blonde in disguise, wraps her skinny arms around her bored boyfriend. It's lunch time at Konoha High, where it basicly means its time for Karin to front and show off her sexy new boyfriend, Sasuke. She giggles as every passerby stares at her with jealousy and disgust, she knows every girl wants him, that every guy hates him, but there's something she **doesn't know**.

"Hey Fore-Head!" Calls out my so called best friend, Ino. "Hey! i found a table lets go sit!" She looks at the direction I was looking and makes a face. "Eww don't tell me your actually watching that Karin-bitch with Sasuke, come on lets sit!" She tugs my hand and pulls me towards a table thats a few away from the attention loving Karin.

It's even something my best friend, Ino **doesn't know**.

--

_"Sasuke..."_

_His hands slowly glides over my breasts then he begins to massage them both making me moan as he continues to thrust inside me while sitting up._

--

I look away from Karin and into the table of my girls, and thier boyfriends. Ino lets go and slides next to Shikamaru who looks to be bored, Hinata feeding her boyfriend, Naruto those styrofoam cup ramen, and Tenten talking to her boyfriend, Neji about something I can careless about. Eventually I look back at that table, Karin does this everyday, I wonder why Sasuke would continue to stay with her...

--

_I grab his soft, black hair and force him to look into my eyes. I love it. Everytime I do that he thrusts harder and harder as if I'm hypnotizing him with my eyes. I sit up a bit and captures his lips onto mine. He slides both his arms around me and tosses me over on top, he's tired, and I'm just getting started._

--

Being bored, I get up from the lunch table and ignores my friends calling out to me. Something _else_ was calling out to me at this moment. I slowly walk by the couple and hear Karin-bitch snicker.

"Hey Fore-Head" She stole from Ino, then hugs Sasuke tighter.

"Hello" I reply plainly, I smile at both of them and walk pass them.

"Where you going loser? Class doesn't start for another 10 minutes" She smirks.

"To my locker" She frowns at my comment, just because I didn't get mad.

Why should I get mad? I know something she **doesn't**.

This whole time Sasuke was looking at me, he was bothered at his girlfriend calling me 'Fore-Head' and a 'Loser' but he brushed it off also. As soon as I wasn't in the room anymore he gets up.

"Sasuke-Kun! Where you going?" She asks with whining in her voice.

"My locker."

"Whyyyyy? It's too early! Stay with me!" She says then trys to glide her arms over his back.

"Hn" He replys then walks away leaving the fustrated Karin behind.

--

_I slowly grind my hips over his, I love making him go crazy. He lets a low groan slip out, which was his way of telling me to go faster, but I won't. I continue with the slow grinding until I see his hands snake over to my ass, now I did it. He grabs my ass with his left hand and uses his right hand to spank me, __**hard**__._

_"Ahhh! Mmm-"_

_That fucking hurt, but that was amazing. I'm now moving myself faster on his hips, I look down and smirk as his flushed face, a job well done._

--

I'm now at my locker fixing my books by size and weight, something to distract me and take up time until class starts. I feel breathing creep on my neck which made me shiver and look at the persons piercing red eyes.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn" We continue our gaze then he pushes forward for a kiss.

--

_He comes back to reality and squeezes my ass with both his hands. I moan just for him to have a jump start again, then he helps me out by holding on to my hips and help me slide in and out faster then before. I look up and close my eyes, this is amazing._

--

He playfully bites my lips as I let out a low moan, no toungue action this time, at least not now. He pulls back and says "What are you doing organizing your books?"

"I was getting bored sitting with the gang and watching Karin show off"

"Hn"

"Why are you still with her anyways?"

--

_He slides his arms on my back once again and shifts us both over, now he's on top and he's well rested. He begins to thrust slowly inside me as he plants his butterfly kisses around my neck. His way of torturing me back. I wrap both my arms and legs around his body hoping to make him go faster, but he still insists on going slower, damn._

--

"I don't know" He softly replies then turns away.

"Whatever, whatever floats your boat Sasuke-Kun" I look back in my locker and took out my necessaries and slam my locker shut. "See you in class" I softly said and walked off to the direction of class leaving him behind.

--

_I let out a small whimper because of how miserably slow he's going, he smirks at me then goes deeper but continues his slow pace inside. I continue to whimper, not because of his pace, but because of how deep he was. I finally started to whine which is what he wanted to hear then goes faster and still thrusts deeper, this is what I wanted._

--

I sat down on my desk then I look over to see Kakashi-Sensei reading something, I couldn't read out the book since his book is covered, probably those Paradise books again which aren't even allowed here in school. The bell rings then Kakashi twitches and shoves the book away in his top drawer and gain composure as the students walk in class one by one.

"Fore-Head!" Ino yells as she walks in class. "Hey where'd you walk off to during lunch? You know we were all calling you right?"

"I went to my locker, I almost forgot my book" My excuse.

"Well, we could've went to your locker after lunch y'know" She countered and sat down on her desk which was next to mine.

Karin and Sasuke both walk in arm-to-arm, Karin with her giggling composure while Sasuke just looks ahead and they both walk thier way towards thier desks. I look at them again, it's so disgusting, yet I can't help but to look at them and smirk.

Because Karin **doesn't know** something that I do.

And Sasuke **knows** too.

--

_I'm almost there, I can feel it coming, I-I'm gonna come._

--

Karin spots me looking at them both and smugly replies "What are you lookin' at ugly?"

Ino gets pissed at the comment and was about to reply back until I answered "You, got a problem? Your the one whos giggling for attention bimbo" I reply and everybody who was in the class either smirked with me or giggled.

"Hmph. Come on Sasuke-Kun sit next to me" She smiles at him and sits him down on a desk next to hers.

Ino looks at them weirdly then looks back at me and says "Poor Sasuke, letting that whore tell him what to do" She notices me not looking at her "Hey are you listening? Stop looking at them! It's she wants everybody to do." I look back at her and softly replies "It's not what he wants..." "What?" "Nothing" I smile back and continue watch them.

Not just her, but **nobody knows**.

--

_I can feel his sweaty back, he's tired and wants to come already. He gives it his all and thrusts harder then before._

_"Ugh! Sasuke!"_

_"Sakura..."_

--

"Okay class, so..."

Hmm...english class is the only class with everybody I know in, and the best class to be in if you wanna look at what the couple was doing and at the same time look like your doing something without getting in trouble. In the corner of my eye I can see Karin-bitch put her hand on Sasuke's leg. Oh no she didn't... She begins to rub his leg and Sasuke just lets her and looks ahead concentrating on Kakashi-Sensei. Karin smirks a bit and was about to let her hand dive inside then Sasuke slaps her hand away leaving Karin shocked. I then started to laugh making the whole class look at me.

"Is there something you need to share, Sakura?" Kakashi replies holding the book were supposed to read and chalk on his other hand.

"N-No nothing Kakashi-Sensei, I'm sorry" I cuff both my hands together and put my elbows on my desk and watch ahead still snickering at what I just saw.

"Whats your problem Sakura? you could've gotten in trouble." Ino whispers while looking down at her notes.

"I'll tell you later" I reply and watch Karin look back at me with a glare and I smirk back telling her what I just saw and Karin looks back shocked and turns back around.

--

_"Sasuke... please... lets come together"_

_Nothing else needed to be said after that, he invades in my mouth once more and keeps going._

--

Class ends and I was one of the first people to leave. I wait outside by the door waiting for Ino and the rest of the gang to come out. Then Karin and Sasuke walks out with thier arms linked again, when are thier arms ever not linked? The gang and I then walk a few feet behind the couple, we had to go that way anyways. I went to go ignore them again and walk ahead until I'm side by side Sasuke then reply

"See you later Sasuke" I look at them both then winked and walk away causing Karin to freak out and scream at the poor man.

--

_"Ugh... Sakura..."_

_My moans and our skin pounding together become louder, I throw my head back as I shiver from the orgasm thats washing all over my body. At the same time I can feel his juices flow inside me and his loud groan ring through my ears. He crashes onto my body and starts to breathe hard from our session, we take a lot out of each other. I kiss him lightly on the lips and roll him over to the side so I can rest my head on his chest then fall asleep._

--

I walk to my final class of the day smiling, knowing that I just pissed off Karin even more. After school is going to be fun.

I think now she **does know**.

Or maybe she **doesn't know**.

All that matters is, She **doesn't** need to **know**.


End file.
